


Zip Charger

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [5]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's Noisy Crickett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Charger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy story I wrote after seeing Summer's weapon. In some ways, I think she got gypped.

 

"Rangers, please report to the training room," Dr K said. The three rangers exchanged glances before pulling themselves out of their chairs.

"We've been fighting all morning," Summer muttered as she half leaned on Scott. "Can't we have five minutes?"

"Ranger Blue, no food or drinks in the training room," Dr K said. "Ranger Yellow, you have five point three seconds to relax before I spoke."

Summer rolled her eyes as she and Scott entered the training room with Flynn a moment behind, having left his newly made smoothie on the table. "What's up, Dr K?" Scott asked as they arrayed themselves before the main view screens.

"It is time for a new stage in your training," Dr K replied, "It is time for your personal weapons."

The Rangers straightened from their tired slumps, "Like, more than just the sabers?" Summer asked.

"Yes," Dr K replied. "Ranger Red, for you will be the Street Saber."

"Ok," Scott said, holding his hand out to catch the materializing sword. He studied it quietly.

"Ranger Blue," Dr K continued, "for you, the Turbo Cannon will be an admirable addition to the team."

"Whoa," Flynn said, bracing the giant gun against one shoulder, "When I mentioned big guns, I wasn't being literal, Doc K."

"I'm sure you will manage," Dr K replied.

"What about me?" Summer asked, "What's my weapon?"

"Ranger Yellow, your weapon is an important part of the connection of the weapons." Dr K replied, "It is called the Zip Charger."

Summer barely caught the small weapon, and she stared at it in shock. "This is it?" She asked as she flipped it around in her hand. "No, Dr K, no, you can't be serious. You can't give Flynn that thing and then give me this, it's not fair. I feel like I'm going to break this thing."

"You will find that the Zip Charger is as potent a weapon as any other," Dr K replied.

Summer glared at Dr K's screen, and then at the smirking Flynn and Scott. Then she bent over and set the Zip Charger on the floor. "Sorry," she said, simply, "but I'm going to have to pass on that one. Thanks anyway." She turned and left the training room, and then for good measure, she left the Base entirely. Clenching her fists, Summer began to kick rocks against one of the other building, drawing them in with the agility she had once shown on the soccer field. For a brief moment, she was transported back to being a child, when her worries were over who got the last cookie and who scored more often in the last game.

"Summer?"

Scott's voice was a harsh call back to reality, "What?" Summer asked, backing a few steps to launch a particularly large rock at her target.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Summer said, pushing some of her hair out of her face and finding another rock to kick.

"Look, something's wrong, and I'd like to know what. I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" Scott said.

Summer hesitated for a moment before kicking another rock, "I'm just tired of being the one who gets the short end of the stick."

"But you aren't," Scott replied, "look, if Flynn and I combine our weapons, all we get is a bigger stick to hit the robots with. We need you, and your Zip Charger, to make the whole thing work. It's like, having the gun, but not the bullet. It's like, anything to do with the Rangers. Flynn and I could fight the Grinders, but we need you to add the extra kick. We could use our Zords, but the High-Octane Megazord requires all of us." He touched Summer's shoulder, "Maybe Doc K presented it wrongly, but he was right, the Zip Charger is a very potent tool."

Summer sighed, "All right," she said, "I'll see what it can do, but I promise you, if you and that Scottish fiend start laughing, I will show you just where I can put that 'extra kick' of mine."

Scott grinned, "I make no promises for Flynn, but I won't laugh. My sword looks like a reject from an old race track, and Flynn can barely hold the Turbo Cannon steady, much less fire accurately. You may find that the Zip Charger is a far better tool than anything we've got."

Summer laughed, and although she gave another glance at the wall that had given life to memories, she headed back into the Base with her arm lightly around Scott's waist. After all, she had a chosen to be a Ranger, and there was no better life around.


End file.
